


Halloween at the Firehouse

by Lunarium



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: It is Halloween, and the Ghostbusters headquarters is a popular spot for little trick or treaters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/gifts).



Delighted screams filled the firehouse in waves as groups of little trick-or-treaters poured in and out all day. They came in dressed as superheroes, witches, princesses, and vampire bats; rowdy pirates, grizzly ghouls, and adorable black cats. And amongst them, several—a very popular theme this year with both girls and boys—came in dressed as the ghost-fighting heroes who resided within the firehouse. 

Tables were laid out with bowls of treats for the children to collect as they went around. The Ghostbusters themselves were present, and each had a little special treat for each child. Erin Gilbert was eager to give brochures to any young child interested in the sciences along with the paranormal. Abby Yates gave out small bags of her favorite Halloween treats to each winner in a game of bean bag toss. A display was set up for Patty Tolan to have a game of New York trivia. 

And Jillian Holtzmann could be heard yelling excitedly along with the children. She had her own game that took them out and around the firehouse. 

“And the Mini Ghostbusters save the day again!” Jillian announced loudly, drowning out Patty’s exciting lesson on the history of the hotels. 

Patty shook her head. “Baby, please, we’re having our game here!” 

“Why not join us?” Jillian offered. “My troops can use your troops' knowledge of New York. What do you say, great people?!” 

The children screamed their approval. Patty rolled her eyes but she was grinning. “All right, but we’re having a go at this ghost along with you! We’re not just standing around mouthing facts!” 

“Deal!” Jillian made a short dance that had the trick-or-treaters laughing. “All materiel equipment right this way!”

*

It was late evening, and the stream of trick-or-treaters had finally dwindled down to nothing, leaving behind a lonely silent ghost in their wake. Abby and Erin shared some hot cider while looking out the roof while in the second floor, Patty and Jillian changed out of their clothes, bathed, and slipped into bed. 

“ _Phew!_ ” Patty sighed when they were settled in. “I have never run so much in my life. I think I’m just going to fall asleep in a minute.” 

“I don’t know,” Jillian said with a little naughty grin before shifting around to get a better look at Patty. “I think I can keep going for a little longer.” 

“Mm-hmm. You mean you want to go looking for ghosts under the covers, baby?” 

Jillian’s grin grew. “It’s still Halloween. You don’t know what else can go bump in the night.”


End file.
